percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Broken Love
For the past 26 years of my life, I experience a lot of things, I smiled and cried over things that seems childish but were very important. If I were to write a biography, I would probably spend half of the time crying, crying for the love ones that I had lost and for the life that I have left behind. When I first met my fiance, he was crying next to a grave stone. I didn't know what came into me that day, but I approached him and talked to him. The two of us slowly fell in love with each other. He taught me many things. He turned me from a rogue woman who caries swords around like it was part of her clothing to a woman who cares about fashion, cooking and health. He became the reason why I wake up every day. I love him and he loves me back, there was nothing in the world that I could ever wish for. The day of our wedding was bright and sunny, but in contrast to the liveliness of the day, I was wearing a black dress. It was not my decision to wear one, I was forced by my sister in law because she thinks it perfically fits my figure. After I was able to fit my wedding dress, the door to my dressing room flew opened. The opened door revealed the figure of a young boy dressed like a typical teenager with a t-shirt and skinny jeans. His right hand was messing his golden brown hair as he walk slowly toward me. Memories came flooding my brain. I saw the two of us sitting next to each other watching as fire works filled the sky with colors. I saw the two of us eating ice cream on the same cup. We were laughing at each other as our face were covered with chocolate and strawberry flavoured cream. "Why are you crying? Isn't today your wedding?" He asked me. I didn't know why I was crying, I was supposed to be happy. I'm getting married today, there's no reason to be sad. There's no reason to cry. "It's just that..I can't help..but.." He hugged me.The hug felt weird, mostly because I was taller than him now. We were only a year apart, but there was a big difference in our age. I remember how we used to be the eye to eye, back then we kissed like there was tomorrow, but all that love was in the past, there's nothing between us anymore. "Do you really like him? If you don't.." But before he could finish the door open and Bridget, my future sister-in law came running toward me. He immediately loosens his grip and walk a few meters away from me, slowly, he left the room. "Who was that?" Bridget asked. "It was just a friend, " I said to Bridget, but mostly to myself. After a few more adjustment, Bridget announce that I was ready. She and I slowly made our way down the spiral stairs of the Church Tower. Once we reached the landing, Bridget left me to talk to one of the head committee of the wedding. With Bridget's signal, the ceremony started. When it was my turn to walk the asile. I took a deep breathe and waited behind the door. The door opened and thousands of eyes fell on me. As I walk towards the altar, my heart starts to beat faster and faster. It felt like my heart is going to burst out of my rib cage. When I reached the altar, my fiance took my hand. We both faced the priest.After a quick sermon, the priest asked us to face each other to take our vows. I face Rory Hennessy. He was the person that I fell in love with, but for some odd reason there was a sadness in his face. He wasn't looking at me, but to someone behind me. '' Back when I was in High School, I fell in love with a woman. You might not believe me but she wasn't human. I love her with all my life, but there was a big boundary between the two of us. I don't know if I hurt your feelings but I still love her until now.'' '' "''You shouldn't marry me." I blurtted out. Rory clasped my hand and stare at me. "What are you talking about Nox? I thought you love me." "I do, but I don't think you love me too. Look, Rory I know that I'm not the girl you want to marry. " The church was immediately filled with noise, as the guests gossip around themselves. I look at Rory he wasn't angry, but he was worried. "I'm sorry." He said as he turned away from me and run away from the church. I smiled at his running figure and pray that Lady Aphrodite would bless him for the love that he truly deserves. The guest started to walk away from the failed wedding. Some of them were cursing and calling the wedding a waste of time but I didn't care.Let them think whatever they want, I rather hear gossips everyday than destroy the heart of the man I love. "I thought you loved him." A familiar voice said. I turned around to see my visitor. I was surprised to see the young man again. I smiled at him and said, "I do, but he loves someone else. The thing is..I also love someone else." "Who?" "You." Category:One-shot Category:Animalandia Category:Romance Category:Complete